Demons
From the earliest beginnings of time, Terron Faboul had been plagued by demons from the Nether-Realm, but Demon kind was never a real threat to the various races that lived in the world. Usually, a small gorup of demons would crop up and attack a small village or castle, and ultimately be driven back. But in the year 213AH, the young pair of Templars named Cassandra Gracian and Plutorn opened a rift to the Nether-Realm that they would later close. Unfortunately for the young Human named Plutorn, he became tainted with Demon blood and thus spawned the first race of Demonkin, half man and half Demons. Little did the two young Templars know that their actions would wreak havoc on the world, as the seam between the two realms would once again be split by a Demon lord named Sorak in 250AH, and Demons would emerge onto the land known as Terron Faboul. Sorak built up his legion of Demons until the onset of the year 345AH, when together as one the Demon armies flew down from the mountains, and descended on the Humans, Elves, Dwarves and other various sentient races of the world. Demon Classifications There are many different types of Demons that roam the lands of Terron Faboul, and spill forth from the Nether-Realm. Here is a list of known Demons ranging from least dangerous and powerful to most, but please note that all Demons are vile, dangerous creatures that should be handled with caution. You have been warned. Controllable Demons *Imps - The weakest of Demons, Imps are in essence the easiest to control. Usually standing at about three and a half feet, Imps have many abilities, and possess a great amount of intelligence. They have been known to temporarily render themselves invisible, they are gifted with the power of flight, and many can use varying types of magic. Enslaving an Imp as is done by many Warlocks, comes relatively easy, as one only needs to know the Imps name, and the ritual spell. Be warned however that if there are any flaws in the summoning circle, an Imp will attack violently. If prepared, they can be useful slaves. *Crawlers - Essentially the rabid dogs of the Nether-Realm, Crawlers have about as much brain as a Dwarf has legs... not much. They are vicious killers that long for the taste of human flesh. Although most Crawlers stand three feet off the ground, some if summoned with enough dark energy, can stand as tall as five feet. These monsters are not to be trifled with by idle summoners, for just like any demon, if they find a flaw in the summoning circle before the spell is complete, they will attack and maul their attempted summoner. Crawlers usually fight with tooth and nail and possess regenerative healing properties. *Gharlings - Gharlings are in essence a larger much more powerful and intelligent imp. Usually manifesting itself as a spirit or apparition with two arms and no legs, Gharlings tend to kill using their massive powerful clawed arms and through the use of paralysing magical spells. These Gharlings are exceptionally brutal and will constantly seek out ways of breaking free from its bond if it is being controlled. Though relatively smell, usually only about four feet tall, Gharlings are more dangerous then Crawlers, or Imps and should be handled with extreme caution. Uncontrollable Demons * Succubus - Evil Demons that manifest in the form of an attractive young woman with wings, horns and a tail, Succubus' are capable of controlling men to do their bidding through the use of their evil magic. Their are many variations of the Succubus, including Sirens and Harpie's, but they all share one thing in common, and that is their desire to enslave and control males in order to achieve their goals. Succubus have the power to banish their demonic features for periods of time, disguising themselves as young attractive women, often posing as prostitutes. * Spiderlings - Large eight legged demons standing at seven feet with the head of a man, Spiderlings are ruthless cunning creatures that are hell bent on slaying anything in their path. Usually found in under ground caverns guarding vast amounts of trasure or even heaps of bone, Spiderlings are easilly one of the most dangerous of demons. They are capable of firing jets of shadow straight from their large mouths, and their forelegs are bladed. Most Spiderlings implement their legs as their main form of weaponry, as they basically serve as long curved spears capable of doing massive slashing or piercing damage. Spiderlings are also knwon to scale sheer rock cliffs, castle walls, or anything with enough of a jagged face to climb. They feed primarily at night, and once a year all Spiderlings hatch a "litter" of what are called scarabs. Usually, their will be one Spiderling in the "litter" but oftentimes all that are born are small spider like beetles that Spiderlings control telepathically. High Demons High Demons are Humanoid demons that are able to shape shift into many forms. Almost all High Demons can only transform themselves, not others; however, the former Demon Lord Sorak was able to use his powers to develop a spell for transforming Orcs into Grinoks. Ugrulthlan is one of the few High Demons that cannot shape shift. Instead, he foucused his magical potential on creating and controlling fire. Many High Demons fled into the Nether-Realm, however Ugrulthlan remained in the mortal realm in order to rally the Goblin armies. Demonkin Demonkin are the half human half demon race that inhabits the fringe society of Terron Faboul. Category:Canon Category:Races